Power Rangers: Dynamo
by boringdude15
Summary: A little thing i did for fun about me and my friends based on Power Rangers.
1. Chapter 1

_**Power Rangers: Dynamo**_

_THE POWER OF FRIENDSHIP_

We see a group of 7 kids, different ages as they are laying at a friends house. They are having lots of fun. Those 6 kids are Frankie: age 19, Lauren: age 18, Martin: age 15, Alejandra: age 14, Nestor: age 17, Diego: age 11, and myself, Gerardo, age 17.

**Martin: **We should go to the park and play baseball.

**Diego: **Yeah we should so we can just have fun.

They decide to go without their parents and decide to get their sister, Alejandra, their two brothers, Nestor and Frankie and Frankie invites his girlfriend, Lauren.

**Alejandra: **Its too hot today . We should have gone to the beach.

**Lauren: **Yeah, I mean playing baseball is kinda lame.

**Frankie: **Just stay quiet and try to have fun

**Nestor: **Yeah, you guys wanted to come so its your fault.

**Diego: **Wait! Shouldn't Gerardo come with us too?

They come pick me up and I decide to go. We go to Roosevelt Park.

**Alejandra: **Lauren, lets go to the pool.

**Lauren: **Lets do it.

**Gerardo: **You guys are lazy.

As it turns out, their cousin is there and his son Jose decides to look at us play baseball.

**Jose:** Can I play?

**Diego: **No, not yet.

**Martin: **Stop asking that!

**Nestor: **Yeah your gonna get hurt.

**Frankie: **Just ignore him.

Jose starts to get angry and his eyes turn red.

**Jose: ***demonic voice* I will destroy you!

**Gerardo: **What?

We see an evil spirit fly arounbd him and it turns out to be Lord Zedd and he takes over Jose's body.

**ALL: **What the..?

**Alejandra:** A monster?

**Lauren:** Oh no!

Alejandra and Lauren get the people out of the pool and get them to safety.

**Zedd: **I will summon the Putties on you!

Putties fall from the sky and begin to attack.

**Gerardo: **You guys have to be careful and be sure to not get hurt.

**Diego: **Shouldn't we run away and not fight?

**Martin: **No one is gonna be able to stop them.

**Frankie: **We could at least try.

**Ale, Lauren and Nestor: **Right!

We all scatter and decide to handle 3 putties each. Frankie takes them down with ease as he played football. Lauren took them down with her cheerleading and Alejandra took them down with her dancing skills. Diego used the swings and the slides to help him. Martin used rocks and the sand and water. Nestor decided to just run and used the baseball bat to take the putties down.

**Gerardo: **Are you guys okay?

**ALL 6:** Yeah!

As I take down the 3 putties I had to fight I am teleported to my house. I notice a switch in the living room behind the door. I push the button and I see a futuristic base with a locked box and a letter. The letter was from the one who lived in the house before my family lived there.

"_**In this box I leave 7 coins containing a power beyond this time. The power in each coin is different and helps each person in their own way. All I asak is that you all use this power for good and not for greed. Signed ANONYMOUS**_

**Gerardo: **No way….. Is this for real?

_***End of Episode 1* **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Power Rangers: Dynamo**_

_**The Power Of Friendship Part II**_

_**After I read the letter I tried opening the box but the lock was covered in a special seal that needed more power to open.**_

**Gerardo:** Is there a key somewhere around here?

**?:** Who…. Whose there?

**Gerardo: **I was teleported here. Who are you?

**?:** I am Kase, I am a princess warrior who is here defending these headquarters.

**Gerardo: **So you lived inside the walls of my house?

**Kase: **Yes, and now you must go help your friends. Ill open the box for you with my sword.

**Gerardo: **Wait… Can I morph so they wont think that I just wanted to leave.

**Kase: **Yes, all you have to say is "Its Morphin Time!" and you have to call out the name of the dinosaur you have on that coin and once you morph the animal on the coin will change.

**Gerardo: **Okay… ITS MORPHIN TIME!….. TYRANOSAURUS!

**Kase:** Good Luck… Red Ranger.

_I teleport back to the park where I see that they are all at different points of the park surrounded by 6 putties each. So I run to each of them._

**Alejandra: **There are too many to fight. I'm getting tired.

**Gerardo: **Here catch this!

**Alejandra: **What is it?

**Gerardo: **A power coin.

**Alejandra: **ITS MORPHIN TIME!…. PTERYDACTYL!

_At the south end of the park I see Nestor._

**Gerardo: **Catch this and use it! It's a power coin.

**Nestor: **Okay. ITS MORHIN TIME!… TRICERATOPS!

_At the east end are two groups of putties which are hurting Diego and Martin._

**Diego: **This is too much work.

**Martin: **We can do this just think of GTA but without the guns or weapons.

**Gerardo: **Here catch these!

**BOTH: **What are they? ITS MORHIN TIME!

**Diego: **DRAGONZORD!

**Martin: **MASTODON!

**BOTH:** Cool!

_Frankie and Lauren are at the west end of the park which has a river bed at the bottom of it. I had to run as fast as I could and then a special power kicked in and I was there in 2 seconds. _

Lauren: Help us!

Frankie: Its too hard to beat these guys!

Gerardo: Take these power coins and use them!

BOTH: ITS MORPHIN TIME!

Frankie: WHITE TIGER!

LAUREN: SABERTOOTH TIGER!

_We regroup and then we use our power coins._

Gerardo: Use your power coins!

ALL 6: How?

_They shoot lasers to destroy the Putties and we save the day._

Lord Zedd: I will destroy you and then conquer the universe. But for now I'll let you live.

Diego: Yeah you better leave.

_We then teleport to my house to get into the secret base. _

Kase: Now you all may demorph and show who you are to each other.

ALL 6: What?

Gerardo: Isnt it great friends being rangers. You guys know the rules right.

ALL 6: Yes we know them.

Kase: Okay I guess im done so I am going to leave and you guys know what to do.

Gerardo: Are you sure?

Kase: Yes just know that ur new zords are scattered all over the world so when you summon them be sure to put them in your power coin

ALL: Thank You Kase.

ALL: POWER RANGERS!

_***END OF EPISODE 2***_


	3. Chapter 3

**A Day of Adventure**

_We see 5 of the rangers in one car driving with their parents and the red ranger driving with his family. They are going to the beach to have fun._

**DIEGO: **Yeah! Were going to the beach!

**ALEJANDRA:** I cant wait to get in the water.

**MARTIN: **Your going to get in the dirty green water?

**NESTOR**: Its going to be really dirty.

**FRANKIE: **Just let them…*phone rings*

**ALL 4:** Aaaaaah.

_As the phone rings Lauren, the yellow ranger, says she is sick but is still ready if they need her to help out._

**GERARDO: **Were here!

**ALL 5: **HOOD!

**GERARDO: **Oh boy….

**DIEGO: **Lets go into the water.

**LIFEGAURD: **You cant go into the water. Many people have gone missing in the water. There is a giant flash and then they are gone.

**ALEJANDRA: **Man that sucks.

_We just sit there bored when all of a sudden Lord Zedd happens to come down with an army of Putties and summons the Fishore monster_.

**LORD ZEDD: **Attack all these humans and find the rangers.

_The spirit of the Fishore monster flies into the lifeguard and he turns into Fishore._

**FISHORE: **Mwuhahaha, now I will put all the humans into water and take their spirits away. Mwuahahaha

**ALEJANDRA:** We have to run or else were dead.

**FRANKIE: **That bridge over there lets go.

_As we rangers run two others follow, Diego and Erick, cousins of the White, Black, Pink, Blue, and Green rangers._

**ERICK: **Where are you guys going?

**NESTOR**: Somewhere just keep on following us.

We make it to the bridge and we run to a place filled with rocks and a cave.

**GERARDO: **Okay, you 2 get into the cave. Well keep guard. Okay guys you know what to do.

**ALL:** ITS MORPHIN TIME! POWER RANGERS POWER UP!

_As we morph Diego and Erick stare in shock but continue to stay in the cave. We then see Fishore absorbing the people's spirits and he grows._

**NESTOR: **How are we going to fight him without zords.

**GERARDO: **I don't know.

**ERICK: **Power Rangers! Is this box yours?

_We see little statues of animals and they begin to glow._

**DIEGO: **What's going on?

**MARTIN: **Can it be?

**NESTOR: **Our zords?

**ALEJANDRA: **Finally!

**FRANKIE: **But wait? What about Lauren's zord?

**GERARDO: **Erick, Diego.. How would you guys like to pilot the wolf zord.

**BOTH: **Sure! But don't we need ranger powers.

**GERARDO: **Which I why I have the Silver Ranger power coin for Diego and the Crimson Ranger power coin for Erick. I'm still working on your zords so use the wolf for right now. Okay lets do it!

**FRANKIE: **White Giraffe Zord Power Up!

**DIEGO: **Green Shark Zord Power Up!

**MARTIN: **Black Monkey Zord Power Up!

**ALEJANDRA: **Pink Tiger Zord Power Up!

**NESTOR: **Blue Kangaroo Zord Power Up!

**ERICK AND DIEGO: **Yellow Wolf Zord Power Up!

**GERARDO: **Red Ant Zord Power Up!

_All the zords are summoned and we see them prepared for battle_.

**ALL: **Aura beams FIRE!

**FISHORE: **You cant hurt me with that puny attack. Take this. Spirit Blast!

**ERICK: **He's throwing our families' spirits at us.

**GERARDO: **We cant hurt them so we have to form the megazord.

**MARTIN**: How? We don't know what goes where?

**NESTOR: **Lets just see what happens!

**FRANKIE: **I'm ready.

**ALEJANDRA: **Lets go.

**ALL: **We need DYNAMO MEGAZORD POWER NOW!

_We see all the zords combine into a giant fighting machine._

**FRANKIE: **Giraffe form the right arm.

**DIEGO: **Shark form the armor and weapons.

**MARTIN: **Monkey form the body.

**ALEJANDRA: **Tiger form the right leg.

**NESTOR: **Kangaroo form the left arm

**ERICK AND DIEGO: **Wolf form the left leg.

**GERARDO:** Ant form the head and wings.

_The DYNAMO MEGAZORD was completed and ready to fight._

**ERICK: **Lets go DYANMO SABER Power Up!

**ALL: **Spirit Slash Power Up!…. STRIKE!

**FISHORE: **NOOOOOO

_A giant explosion releases the spirits and everybody is saved. We then all go to the secret base where we bring in Erick and Diego to the Power Ranger Team._

**GERARDO: **You guys must swear to always protect others with your powers when you need to. Also, you can never tell anyone you are a Power Rangers. Do you accept?

**BOTH: **Yes.

**NESTOR: **Your zords and weapons will be done soon but for now lets go back to the beach.

**ALL: **YEAH!

_***END OF EPISODE 3***_


	4. Chapter 4

**The Seed of Plantera**

We see a park where a huge variety of flowers and plants are growing and then we see green ooze come out of a flower.

_**LAUREN: **__Oh my, look at the flowers._

_**FRANKIE: **__Can we just go?_

_**LAUREN: **__No we have to stay and enjoy this._

_The green ooze then shoots a vine at Lauren which grabs her by the ankle._

**LAUREN: **Let go you stupid plant.

_As Frankie gets closer to the plant his hand glows red and fire burns the vine and causes the ooze to disappear._

**FRANKIE: **What the..?

**LAUREN: **How'd you do that?

**FRANKIE: **I don't know.

_They then teleport to the secret base and are shocked at what happens._

**DIEGO: **Ha! But my power is better than yours.

**LAUREN: **Wait! What's my power?

**ERICK: **I don't think I have a power.

**GERARDO: **We all do it just takes time for us to find them. All that I know is that I have super speed, Diego 1 has shape shifting powers, Nestor has brain power, Alejandra has invisibility powers, Martin has the power to clone himself and Frankie has the power to control any element.

**DIEGO2: **So we have to wait for our powers?

**ALEJANDRA: **Well its probably because your power coins are new and Lauren didn't have enough fighting experience to find her power.

_A siren goes off and we see that a little girl is being covered in ooze. _

**ALEJANDRA: **Wait! That's Chelsea.

**GERARDO: **We have to go save her! You guys ready.

**ALL: **READY…. ITS MORPHIN TIME!

**FRANKIE: **White Tiger!

**DIEGO 1: **Dragonzord!

**MARTIN:** Mastodon!

**ALEJANDRA:** Pterodactyl!

**DIEGO2:** Stegosaurus!

**NESTOR:** Triceratops!

**LAUREN:** Saber tooth Tiger!

**ERICK:** Brachiosaurus!

**GERARDO:** Tyrannosaurus!

_As we all go we see that there are vines covering the city, we decide to use the power coins to shoot a laser to the vines to stop them growing. _

**DIEGO2: **They aren't strong enough. You guys should use your powers.

**MARTIN: **Lets do it!

_As we see Martin try to clone himself, a cocoon of leaves covers him and paralyzes him._

**ALEJANDRA: **Oh no! Ill use my power.

**DIEGO2: **Me too.

_As they charge their power coins, two more cocoons come from behind them and trap them._

**GERARDO: **Frankie, Nestor lets help them now.

**BOTH: **Lets go!

_Three more cocoons rise and trap us as well._

**LAUREN: **Lets find that monster.

**ERICK: **How?

**DIEGO2: **Yeah I mean we don't have special powers and you have a zord and we don't.

_When he spoke those words a box with two animal statues came from the sky. Then they began to glow._

**ERICK: **A rhino?

**DIEGO2: **An eagle?

_As they look in shock the zords grow and get ready._

**ALL: **Lets go!

**ERICK: **Rhino Zord power up!

**DIEGO2: **Eagle Zord power up!

**LAUREN: **Wolf Zord power up!

_We see Lord Zedd looking on angrily._

**LORD ZEDD: **I cant take this anymore. Plantera can you hear me?

**PLANTERA: **Yes, master?

**LORD ZEDD: **Destroy those 6 rangers now!

**PLANTERA: **Okay… Leaves…..SELF DESTRUCT!

**LAUREN: **Wolf Zord….. Strength Slash!

**DIEGO2: **Eagle Zord…..Wing Strike!

**ERICK: **Rhino Zord…. Aura Strike!

**PLANTERA: **Nooooo!

_All 6 rangers are out of the cocoons safely and decide to summon the zords._

**ALEJANDRA: **Zords power up!

**ALL: **DYNAMO MEGAZORD POWER UP!

**ERICK and DIEGO2: **RHINO FLYER MEGAZORD POWER UP!

**PLANTERA: **LEAF STORM!

**ERICK: **RHINO HEAD SHIELD!

**DIEGO1: **SHARK HEAD SHEILD!

**ALL: **DOUBLE SABER SLASH!

**PLANTERA: **Nooooo! Ill come back!

_As we go back, we see all the flowers are ooze free and we enjoy the view as the sunsets. _


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Dreams of Rygog**_

_We see a person named Alex, or as the rangers know him as Frank. He is at home watching TV when he falls asleep._

**ALEX (FRANK): ***Yawn* I'm so tired.

**AMY:** Get off of my bed.

_We catch a glimpse of what Alex (Frank) is dreaming about._

**ALEX: **I'm a power ranger. I cant believe it.

**?: **I don't think u should be happy because if your a ranger then you must be destroyed.

**ALEX: **Who are you?

**?: **I am Rygog, warrior of the dark waters.

**ALEX: **Well what do you want?

**RYGOG: **I want your body so I can get out of this dream world.

**ALEX: **Well you're not going to get it.

_He wakes up and he feels different for some reason and he could not explain why. We see the nine rangers training their new powers._

**GERARDO: **Okay so Lauren your power is Super Strength. Erick your power is that you are able to pass through solid object. Diego2 your power is Energy Blast.

**DIEGO2: **But can we use our powers with our zords.

**NESTOR: **We don't know yet. We never really tried. My guess is because it takes a lot of energy and we need a power coin to sample.

**DIEGO2: **Well use my power coin.

**ERICK: **Are you sure?

**DIEGO2: **Yeah I mean it sound cool.

**GERARDO: **Okay then.

_As I place the Silver Ranger power coin on the platform, the Silver Eagle zord is connected to the power coin. Then the alarm goes off._

**ERICK: **What's going on?

**MARTIN: **Is that Frank?

**NESTOR: **What's flying around him?

**DIEGO1: **Its that one guy Martin was talking about when we were at the beach.

**FRANKIE: **Um… Unh.. Um… Rypar

**LAUREN: **I think its Rydar

**ALEJANDRA: **ITS RYGOG!

**GERARDO: **You guys go fight him me and Diego2 will stay here. When I'm not there Erick you're the leader so be sure to have your guard up.

**ERICK: **Okay got it… Lets go… ITS MORHIN TIME

**ALL: **We need ranger power now!

**RYGOG: **Putty Patrollers… ATTACK!

**ERICK: **Okay everybody spilt into teams of 2 now!

_As they all fight putties Erick decides to fight Rygog and summons his weapon. _

**ERICK: **Evertone bring out your weapon!

**FRANKIE: **Giraffe Axe!

**DIEGO1: **Shark Crossbow!

**MARTIN: **Monkey Rocket Launcher!

**ALEJANDRA: **Tiger Whip!

**NESTOR: **Kangaroo Nunchucks!

**LAUREN: **Wolf Bow!

**ERICK: **Rhino Blaster!

**ALL: **Weapons charge! FIRE!

_All of the weapons send a massive energy blast which does not damage Rygog enough._

**RYGOG:** You will never be able to destroy me for I am invincible. Now take this! MEGA… THUNDER… BLAST!

_Rygog's attack makes the rangers demorph and they cant seem to get up._

**RYGOG: **Now you will all be destroyed so Lord Zedd can play!

**ERICK: **PLAY WHAT?

_As he is about to throw his thunder blast we see a giant burst of energy blast at Rygog._

**GERARDO: **Diego2 lets get our weapons.

**DIEGO2: **Okay.

**GERARDO: **Ant Sword!

**DIEGO2: **Eagle Daggers!

**BOTH: **POWER SLASH!

_It does enough damage for the other rangers to morph and get their weapons._

**ALL: **LETS DO IT!…. MEGA CANNON…. POWER UP!

_The blast destroys Rygog and he is unable to grow. We then teleport back to the base where we see if we were able to connect our powers with the zords._

**ERICK: **Did it work?

**GERARDO: **Not yet, my guess we have to wait for another day to try this.

_We then see a shadowy figure walk through the city and sees the real Command Center and destroys it. We then see his power coin, which has a fish on it._

_***END OF EPISODE 5***_


	6. Chapter 6

_**All That Glitters is Not Gold Part I**_

_We continue to see the shadowy figure around the city._

**KID: **Are you a Power Ranger?

**?: **No

**KID: **But your gold and you look like one.

**GOLD RANGER: **Get away!

_He shoots a thunderbolt at the little kid and he is pushed out of the way but another thunderbolt._

**LORD ZEDD: **Gold Ranger, you have proven yourself worthy.

**GOLD RANGER: **What are you talking about?

**LORD ZEDD: **I want you to help me defeat the Power Rangers.

**GOLD RANGER: **No. I don't work for anyone.

_Out of anger Zedd points his Z staff at the Gold Ranger and takes over his mind. _

**GOLD RANGER: **What do you want me to do, Master?

**LORD ZEDD: **Destroy the Power Rangers, starting with the two new ones, the Sliver and Crimson Rangers.

**GOLD RANGER: **Yes, as you wish.

_They both teleport away. We then see Diego2 and Erick going home when putties surround them._

**ERICK: **Diego run home and stay inside.

**DIEGO2: **No I'm gonna stay and fight.

**ERICK: **Okay then.

**BOTH: **ITS MORPHIN TIME!

**DIEGO2: **Stegosaurus!

**ERICK: **Brachiosaurus!

_As they morph the Gold Ranger comes from behind them and tries to kidnap them but only succeeds in getting Diego2._

**GOLD RANGER: **Its better than nothing. So long, foolish Crimson Ranger

**GERARDO: **Not while were around.

**ALL: **Power Blast!

_The White, Green, Black, Pink, Blue, Yellow, and Red Rangers use their power coins to attack the Gold Ranger but he uses his special ability._

**GOLD RANGER: **TELEPORT!

_As he teleported to another spot he left Diego2 take the hit._

**MARTIN: **NOOOOOOOOOOO!

**ALEJANDRA: **Oh my God!

**NESTOR: **Diegooooo!

_He took the blast which harmed him badly so we teleported him to the Command Base._

**FRANKIE: **How could you let him get hurt?

**LAUREN: **Hes younget than you and you left him alone.

**ERICK: **I…I…I…

**GERARDO: **Leave him alone its not his fault. Its our fault! Were the ones that hurt Diego2 so we have to make him feel better.

**NESTOR: **Yeah, so Diego1 transorfm into a wizard to heal him.

**MARTIN: **Frankie you should use the elements to try to make natural mecine.

**DIEGO and FRANKIE: **Okay

_As they both try tjeu cant seem to fully heal him so they try to make him rest. Then sirens go off and we see the Glod Ranger is attacking the city._

**ERICK: **Diego2 stay here and rest, the rest of us will get into our zords to try and stop him.

**ALL: **Right, Lets go!

_We all go to the city and the Gold Ranger decides to grow the putties and figt us._

**GERARDO: **We need DYNAMO MEGAZORD Power NOW!

**ERICK: **Crimson Rhino zord… Fighter Mode!

_We destroy the putties but then he summons a monster we only heard of, Rito Revolto._

**RITO: **Sjull beam FIRE!

_The damage was too much so we could nto get up. Then we see a shadow in the sky and it's the Sliver Eagle Zord._

**DIEGO2: **Silver Eagle zord… Wing Slash NOW!

_He manages to destory Rito but the Gold Rangers disappears. We then see him talking to Lord Zedd._

**LORD ZEDD: **Perfect… you now have them scared and now you can destroy them in one day but I want you to try and make it as long as you can.

**GOLD RANGER: **Yes Master, I understand.

_We then see that the Gold Ranger demorphs and shows that he is Ruben, the Red Rangers brother._

_***END OF EPISODE 6***_


	7. Chapter 7

_**All That Glitters is Not Gold Part II: The Battle of Pink and Blue**_

_We see the Gold Ranger in his demorphed state as he is walking around the city when he sees the Pink Ranger demorphed._

**ALEJANDRA: **Hi Ruben, where's your family at?

**RUBEN: **Why do you care?

**ALEJANDRA: **So I can say hi to them.

**RUBEN: **When you're destroyed I'll tell you.

_We then see her teleport to the Command Base._

**ALEJANDRA: **Gerardo, you're brother is acting weird.

**GERARDO: **What do you mean?

**ALJEANDRA: **He was mad at me for no reason.

**GERARDO: **Hmmm, I don't know what made him so mad.

**NESTOR: **Probably he's the Gold Ranger.

_We all laugh at the idea when we hear the sirens and we look at the computer screen._

**ERICK: **What is it?

**DIEGO1 and DIEGO2: **It's the Gold Ranger, he's back.

**MARTIN: **Where are Lauren and Frankie?

**GERARDO: **They'll meet us up later. Lets Go!

**ALL: **ITS MORPHIN TIME!

**DIEGO1: **Dragonzord!

**MARTIN: **Mastodon!

**ALEJANDRA: **Pterodactyl!

**DIEGO2: **Stegosaurus!

**NESTOR: **Triceratops!

**ERICK: **Brachiosaurus!

**GERARDO: **Tyrannosaurus!

_When we get there we see the Gold Ranger is shooting White and Yellow beams of light._

**MARTIN: **How is he doing that?

**ALEJANDRA: **Wait, aren't those…. Lauren and Frankie's power coins?

**ERICK: **Look over there!

_We see the White and Yellow Rangers on the ground and in pain._

**GERARDO: **You guys keep them safe and I will stop the Gold Ranger. Ant Sword… Power Up!

**GOLD RANGER: **Hahaha. Lets see if you can take me on. Double Fish Blades!

_As we fight, he proves to much for me so his attack teleports me into a cave where a red candle is lighted and my powers start to leave me._

**GERARDO: **Where's my power coin?

_I see it next the candle as the powers go into the candle and the power coin starts turning to stone._

**ALEJANDRA: **What did you do to him?

**MARTIN: **Monkey Rocket Launcher… Fire!

_The blast did nothing so the Gold Ranger slashed all the rangers but the Pink and Blue Rangers were not affected._

**NESTOR: **Where are they?

**GOLD RANGER: **Try to look for them. Putties…. Attack!

_He teleports away again and we see the Pink Ranger and Blue Ranger fighting the putties by themselves. When they succeed they follow the Gold Ranger to the cave and begin to fight._

**ALEJANDRA: **Let them go.

**GOLD RANGER: **Never! Soon the power will be mine.

**NESTOR: **Kangaroo Nun chucks….. Tornado Spin!

**ALEJANDRA: **Tiger Whip…. Thunder Crack!

_It does enough damage that it causes him to demorph and he teleports away. _

**NESTOR: **We have to save them.

**ALEJANDRA: **How?

**GERARDO: **Break the candle and give us our power coins.

_They destroy the seven candles and our power coins are restored and we see a monster, Goldar, attack the city._

**ALEJANDRA: **We need our zords, now.

**ALL: **We need Dynamo zord power NOW! DYNAMO MEGAZORD POWER UP!

**GOLDAR: **Hahahaha you cant stop me. Fire Slash!

_The damage we took was too much that it makes the Megazord useless. Then the Tiger and Kangaroo zords attack and destroy Goldar. We then see Ruben as we walk past him and he stares at us angrily. We then see Lord Zedd come down._

**LORD ZEDD: **Have you destroyed the yet?

**GOLD RANGER: **No not yet, I'm going to end the world for them in a few days.

**LORD ZEDD: **Okay, and if you need help I have monsters ready.

**GOLD RANGER: **Its okay, I have my zord ready for battle but save the monsters for my final battle with them.

_***END OF EPISODE 7***_


	8. Chapter 8

_**All That Glitters is Not Gold Part III: Summoning the Fish Zord**_

_We see the rangers trying to connect their powers to their zords but they find they task too hard. _

**ERICK: **Are the zords connected yet?

**NESTOR: **No. We still need some time.

**DIEGO2: **But I was doing this longer so shouldn't it be done by now?

**GERARDO: **My guess something is messing us up.

_Then we see a huge splash of dark water in the city._

**MARTIN: **It looked like a fish.

**DIEGO1: **Was it a robot?

**ALEJANDRA and NESTOR: **The Gold Rangers zord.

**LAUREN: **How does he have a zord?

**FRANKIE: **It was probably a toy Zedd was hiding.

**GERARDO: **If we go we can probably control it.

**ERICK: **What are you talking about?

**GERARDO: **The fish isn't gold so we can use our power coins to control it.

**NESTOR: **But we cant even get our powers to connect to the zords so how could we control a zord.

**GERARDO: **Well, I'm going to go, anyone else volunteers?

_We see Lauren, Diego2, Martin, and Erick's hand go up._

**GERARDO: **Okay, Lets go!

**ALL: **ITS MORPHIN TIME!

**MARTIN: **Mastodon!

**DIEGO2: **Stegosaurus!

**LAUREN: **Saber-tooth Tiger!

**ERICK: **Brachiosaurus!

**GERARDO: **Tyrannosaurus!

_We run to the zord and see it is causing a lot of destruction._

**GERARDO: **Everybody get your power coins out!

**GOLD RANGER: **Stay back! That zord is mine!

**ERICK: **No because you cant handle a zord.

**LAUREN: **We deserve it since you have been causing nothing but trouble.

**DIEGO2: **You want us to step away lets fight for it.

**MARTIN: **Diego2 don't he's to strong.

**DIEGO2: **Ill try to take him on. I should give you enough time to try and control the Fish Zord.

**ERICK: **Lets do it.

**GERARDO: **Lets go!

_We then see a cloud that shapes into Lord Zedd._

**LORD ZEDD: **I don't think so. Putties.. Attack those pesky Rangers!

**GERARDO: **Me and Erick will handle the Putties. You guys go.. NOW!

**MARTIN and LAUREN: **RIGHT!

_As me and Erick continue to fight the putties, more and more continue to come out. Then we hear noises from every direction._

**DIEGO1: **Shark Crossbow!

_His crossbow takes out half of the Putties._

**NESTOR: **Kangaroo Nun chuck!

**ALEJANDRA: **Tiger Whip!

_They both deal damage to the Gold Ranger and allows Diego2 to attack._

**DIEGO2: **Eagle Daggers!

_Then we see a giant shadow running through the sky._

**FRANKIE: **White Giraffe Zord, Laser Blast!

_It paralyzes the Fish Zord and the Gold Ranger teleports away._

**GERARDO: **Okay everybody get your power coins. Ready!

**ALL: **Power Coin Blast… Fire!

_Just as the coins start purifying the Fish Zord the Gold Ranger appears._

**GOLD RANGER: **Gold Power Coin, Energize! Fish Zord… ACTIVATE!

**GERARDO: **Noo!

_The Gold Fish Zord was activated and turned to the Mackerel Megazord._

**GOLD RANGER: **Mackerel Megazord Power Up!

_He destroyed half of the city and our zords weren't strong enough yet._

**ERICK: **We have to leave… now!

_We teleported away and watched in shock as the city was being attacked._

_***END OF EPISODE 8***_


	9. Chapter 9

_**All That Glitters Is Not Gold Part IV: Zords Powerless**_

_We continue to see the Rangers look at the destruction the Gold Ranger and the Fish Zord are causing. _

**DIEGO1: **What are we doing just standing here? We have to stop him.

**NESTOR: **We cant because then we will get hurt.

**FRANKIE: **We'll wait until he gets out of his zord.

**ERICK: **What do we do until he does?

**LAUREN: **We can try the power coins again and try to use the zords.

**ALEJANDRA: **I doubt it will work but we should give it a shot.

**DIEGO2: **I cant just stay here I'm going to try to stop him.

**GERARDO: **I'll go with you.

_Diego2 and myself go to the site where the Gold Ranger did a lot of damage. We start to notice little pieces of the zord on the ground._

**DIEGO2: **What is this?

**GERARDO: **It's the heart of the Fish Zord. I think we could make a copy of the Fish Zord but till take time.

_Then we notice that Ruben is right behind us with his Power Coin ready so he can morph. We then see my other 2 brothers, Javier and Luis, with their own power coins._

**DIEGO2: **Did you give them power coins too?

**GERARDO: **No, wait the power coin… the Gold Ranger coin, it cant be.

**RUBEN: **Its true! I am the Gold Ranger and they are the Brown and Orange Rangers.

_We then see Martin and Nestor walk up with their power coins behind Javier and Luis._

**MARTIN: **Get away from them!

**NESTOR: **You shouldn't even be here.

_Then the other 5 rangers come with their power coins out._

**LAUREN: **I say you guys just leave and you wont get hurt.

**JAVIER: **We should be saying that to you.

**GERARDO: **Just leave if you know what good for you!

**FRANKIE: **We have more experience then you and you cant even use your weapons!

**ALEJANDRA: **Just give up and no one has to get hurt.

**RUBEN, LUIS and JAVIER: **No! We will destroy you!

**ALL 12: **ITS MORPHIN TIME!

**FRANKIE: **White Tiger!

**DIEGO1: **Dragonzord!

**MARTIN: **Mastodon!

**ALEJANDRA: **Pterodactyl!

**DIEGO2: **Stegosaurus!

**NESTOR: **Triceratops!

**LAUREN: **Saber-tooth Tiger!

**ERICK: **Brachiosaurus!

**GERARDO: **Tyrannosaurus!

**RUBEN, LUIS and JAVIER: **Shadow Rangers Power Up!

_As we all begin to fight the 3 rangers split up._

**ERICK: **We have to go find them. Lets split up!

**MARTIN: **Okay: Hood, Frankie and Erick go for Ruben; Me, Nestor and Diego2 go for Javier; and Alejandra, Lauren, and Diego1 go for Luis.

**ALL: **Lets go!

_As we all split up to fight the evil Rangers, Putties start showing up and we decide to use our weapons to destroy them._

**FIRST 3: **Mega Blast!

**SECOND 3: **Power Blast!

**LAST 3: **Giga Blast!

_We then see that the 3 Rangers met up in the remains of the Command Center._

**MARTIN: **Why are we here?

**LUIS: **So that you can be buried under all this and no one will ever find you.

**LAUREN: **You'll never beat us.

**JAVIER: **Just wait till we get our weapons out. You will really be sorry.

_Then Diego2 and myself decide to control the Fish Zord. _

**DIEGO2: **It won't work because of the missing piece.

**RUBEN: **I suggest you get out before I end up destroying you.

**GERARDO: **Diego2 you try to control it ill fight him off.

_A huge battle begin inside the zord and on the ground. As we try to control the Fish Zord, the other Rangers destroy the Brown and Orange Rangers._

**LUIS AND JAVIER: **Zords, Power Up!

_The Orange Bass Zord and the Brown Piranha Zord combine with the Gold Fish Zord._

**GERARDO: **We have to stop them!

**ERICK: **How?

**NESTOR: **The Power Coins.

**ALL: **Power Coins… Animal Blast…Charge… FIRE!

_The zords are destroyed but only the Gold Ranger makes it out safe. The other 2 are destroyed._

**RUBEN: **You will suffer tomorrow as I will control your DYNAMO MEGAZORD!

_We then teleport to the Command Base where we look at all the damage that the Evil Rangers caused._

**GERARDO: **I cant believe they did all that.

**ALEJANDRA: **At least we know that there is only 1 evil Ranger left.

**DIEGO2: **For now we can clone the Fish Zord and try to connect our zords with our powers.

_We then see the Gold Ranger with Zedd._

**LORD ZEDD: **I see you have failed 4 times.

**RUBEN: **I'm sorry Master. Tomorrow is a new day and I have a secret weapon. It's a Power Bomb, when it explodes it can destroy any Ranger I choose.

**LORD ZEDD: **You better make the right choice.

_***END OF EPISODE 9***_


	10. Chapter 10

_**All That Glitters Is Not Gold Part V: Golden Ending**_

_Just as we are cloning the Fish Zord and combining the zords with our special abilities, we get a message from Ruben, the Gold Ranger, on the Power Screen._

**RUBEN: **I see that you aren't busy but I want to say that today is the day of your downfall. Hahaha

**ERICK: **What are you talking about?

**NESTOR: **How is it our downfall?

**RUBEN: **Behold my ultimate weapon, The Power Bomb. When I launch it I can destroy any ranger I want.

**LAUREN: **But you cant, its not possible.

**FRANKIE: **You cant destroy a ranger. That's not fair.

**RUBEN: **Oh really. Then why did you destroy the Orange and Brown Rangers?

**DIEGO1: **That's different. They hurt innocent people.

**DIEGO2: **We actually did that for others to be safe but you can hurt way more people with that bomb!

**ALEJANDRA: **Think about it, if you do manage to destroy us you will be hurting you're family!

**GERARDO: **Just stop and give up., You know you wont beat us so stop!

**RUBEN: **You cant stop me and plus you can never be able to defeat me… NEVER!

_The screen goes black and we just stare at each other._

**ALEJANDRA: **We have to make sure that bomb doesn't get activated.

**GERARDO: **We all have to be on alert today. If you see Ruben, try to stop him. Try to destroy his Power Coin.

_We all split up and we have to see where the Gold Ranger is planning to drop the bomb._

**GERARDO: **Is everyone ready?

**ALL: **Yes!

**ERICK: **Split up.. Now!

_The Gold Ranger is getting Putties to plant devices on the ground and planning his attack._

**GOLD RANGER: **Hurry Putties. Time is ticking and the rangers cant find me

**?: **Too late!

**GOLD RANGER: **Whose there?

**DIEGO1, DIEGO2, and ALEJANDRA: **ITS MORPHIN TIME!

**DIEGO1: **Dragonzord!

**ALEJANDRA: **Pterodactyl!

**DIEGO2: **Stegosaurus!

**GOLD RANGER: **Double Fish Blades!

**DIEGO1: **Guys we found him he's in the ruins of the Command Center.

**ERICK: **Lets go!

**GERARDO: **You guys go, I'm gonna check on the zords.

**ALL: **Okay!

_We all teleport away and they all start to fight the Gold Ranger and the Putties._

**LAUREN: **Mega Cannon… Power Up!

**ALL: **CHARGE… FIRE!

_The blast destroys the Putties but the Gold Ranger wasn't affected._

**GOLD RANGER: **Fish Zord Power Up! Power Bomb Attach!

**GERARDO: **Rainbow Fish Zord Power Up!….. Everybidy get into the zords,

**ALL: **DYNAMO MEGAZORD POWER UP!

**GOLD RANGER: **Orange Bass and Brown Piranha Zords… Power Up!

**ALL: **What?

**GOLD RANGER: **Dark Sea Slash!

**ALEJANDRA: **Our megazord is gone!

**GOLD RANGER: **Not Quite.. Dark Sea Dynamo Megazord Power Up!

**LAUREN: **Nooooo!

**GERARDO: **Were not done yet. Everyone take out your power coins.

**ERICK: **For what?

**NESTOR: **I know why. The Fish Zord.

**ALL: **Power Coins Power Up… Rainbow Fish Zord Power UP!

_As we get sucked into the Fish Zord our suit colors change._

**ALL: **Rainbow Rangers Power Up!… Rainbow Fish Megazord Power Up!

**GOLD RANGER: **What?

**GERARDO: **Guys, I'm going to teleport into his zord and release the bomb.

**ERICK: **Now we all go!.

**GERARDO: **Are you sure?

**FRAMKIE: **Yeah were a team and its all of us or none at all. Wait, cant we detroy the bomb from here?

**DIEGO2: **We should try.

**ALL: **Rainbow Beam… Ready Fire!

_An invigorating beam of light attacks the bomb and then as he was about to say a color we yelled out the only color we could think of._

**ALL: **We choose the color: GOLD!

**GOLD RANGER: **Nooooo!

_As his zord gets destroyed our zords are teleported away. We then go home and as we get their no one seems to remember Ruben, Javier, Luis, Alex( Frank) or Chelsea._

**ERICK: **Whats going on?

**FRANKIE: **Where are all the pictures of them?

_When we are seen looking at blank frames we look for anything. They didn't exist anymore._

_***END OF EPISODE 10***_


End file.
